


Mornings, Mondays and the Love of a Dragon’s Husband

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Flirting, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teasing, Top Harry Potter, Waking Up Beside Each Other, heads of gryffindor and slytherin, teacher's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: When working at Hogwarts as the Head of Gryffindor and Slytherin House as well as being the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions professors, Harry and Draco Potter spend most weekends in their cosy room. This weekend, however, Draco might just get a bit more than bargained for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771495
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Mornings, Mondays and the Love of a Dragon’s Husband

Mornings, Mondays and the Love of a Dragon’s Husband

**A/N: This one is a little more lemon-y than the rest but too much so. I like leaving things to the imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

Harry had just had one of the best night’s sleep after the war he had in a long time. He was sleeping next to his wonderful husband of three years, Draco Malfoy, who was still asleep in his arms. Harry didn't move a muscle so not to wake the blond.

Draco stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer to the brunet. He sleepily woke with a loud yawn, stretching and almost hitting Harry in the face. Harry smiled softly at him and greeted, "Morning, love." Draco smiled sleepily, "Hi Harry." Harry moved so that Draco’s head was on his chest once again, it was a cosy position that he was extremely fond of. Draco snuggled close to him, tucking his head under Harry’s chin happily. Harry softly spoke in a gentle voice he saved for his husband, "Sleep well, my dragon?" Draco noticed this and smirked a little as he replied playfully, "Always do in your arms, Potter." Harry’s brow furrowed at their shared last name being used as he replied with confusion, "Draco, we've been married for three years, why do you still call me Potter?" Draco chuckled at this and moved so that he could look into the green eyes he adored. He kissed his husband’s lips gently before replying, "I'm too happy that Potter is also my last name now, Har." Harry smirked a little and used the word that he knew Draco detested above any word, " _Cute_ ~" Draco smirked widely and sat on top of Harry as he replied, "I'll bloody show you 'cute'!" With that, he crashed his lips against Harry’s in a hungry, passionate, searing hot kiss that spoke of much more if Harry wished it so. Harry held Draco closer to his body and kissed his dragon back furiously with vigor. He moved them so that he was lying on top of Draco, symbolising their positions in the marriage.

Harry kissed him for a few more moments and then broke the kiss, needing to breath. Draco snuggled him close while raggedly breathing. Harry smirked a little at him, “You’re still cute. Draco~” Draco growled a little and kissed Harry once again with fervour. Harry kissed back roughly, holding his husband’s cheeks in his hands. He loved kisses like this, where they world was forgotten for a while while they kissed. Draco broke the kiss and whined in Harry’s ear, “I _need_ coffee if you want to go further, my seeker.” Harry whispered into his ear, knowing the effect it would have on his dragon, “What’s the word we use when asking for something, dragon?” Draco smiled sweetly, “I need coffee, _now_.” Harry laughed at this, his blond husband knew that wasn’t what he meant, “You know that’s not what I meant, love…” Draco whimpered at the sound of Harry’s gruff morning voice calling him ‘love’. He gulped and replied, “Please?” Harry kissed his nose gently, “I like that word on your lips~ come on, let’s go get your coffee.” Draco blushed at his suggestive tone, “After we do, I’m sure we can do more than kiss, Harry~”

Harry chuckled at this, “I should hope so, dragon. Now, let’s go get your coffee. I could do with a cuppa myself.” Draco smiled at him and got up, pulling on his jeans from yesterday but no shirt, partially to tease his husband and partially because it was a lovely day outside and quite humid in temperature. Harry smiled softly at this, knowing what the blond was up to. Harry got out of bed and didn’t put trousers on, happy to walk about in their small home with his boxers, purely to tease the arrogant flirtatious blond he loved. Draco blushed at this but said nothing. Harry was the first to arrive in the kitchen and got the coffee maker up and running for his love. He got out his husband’s favourite emerald green mug and poured him some black coffee with three sugars. He handed it to Draco, which earned him a kiss to his cheeks, “Thank you, love!” Harry smirked and whispered into the shorter man’s ear, “My pleasure, my dragon. I like taking care of you.” Draco blushed darkly at both the whisper and his words. It was no secret between the two that Draco was the bottom to Harry’s top, but they never really talked about it. Draco drained his cup of coffee and hugged Harry close, tucking his head under the brunet’s chin and nuzzling him close. Harry smiled at this and picked Draco up. The blond squeaked a little in surprise at being picked up but when he realised this, he wrapped his arms and legs around Harry’s waist and neck. Harry chuckled at this and whispered, “Back to our room?~” Draco grinned, “Where else?” Harry smirked, “Don’t pretend like you don’t know that we haven’t just done things in the bedroom, love. It insults your intelligence.” Draco smiled warmly, kissing Harry’s cheek, “You particularly like the kitchen, don’t you, my scarhead?” Harry chuckled, “Yeah, but only because you get hungry as a lion after we have sex and I like taking care of you, like I said earlier, my dragon.” Draco blushed darkly and smiled softly at his husband, “You’re so sweet to me, Harry.” Harry smiled, “Why wouldn’t I be, my dragon? You are my husband, after all. I’m so glad it’s the weekend. I don’t think I could deal with more work after the week I’ve had.” Draco smirked a little playfully, “That bad, eh? At least you’re not teaching Potions to the little shits. Uncle Severus was right to be so bitter all the time.” Harry laughed loudly at that and replied, “Defence Against the Dark Arts isn’t exactly the best job either, dragon. Especially when you’re also Head of Gryffindor.” Draco smirked, “I don’t envy your position as Head of Gryffindor, Har. But I don’t exactly favour mine as Head of Slytherin either. Manipulative little serpents.” Harry grinned, “Says the manipulative serpent.” Draco playfully swatted his arm, “Hey, I resent that. I’m not _that_ manipulative anymore, Harry.” Harry smiled warmly, “I know, love. I’m just teasing.” Draco smirked, looking him up and down unashamedly, “In more ways than one it would seem~” Harry smiled and growled into Draco’s ear, “Who’s teasing? This is a veiled promise… if you behave yourself.” he bit Draco’s earlobe teasingly. Draco couldn’t help but moan as he replied softly, “What do I have to do?” Harry smirked, “So eager~… _adorable_.” Draco let out a high-pitched whine at being teased. Harry smiled sweetly, “Go back to our bedroom and take off your clothes. Wait for me on the bed. I’ll be drawing us a bath for afterwards.” Draco nodded obediently and went to their bedroom without so much as a murmur of disagreement.

Harry chuckled quietly and shook his head at the sight. He had to admit that a docile Draco was an excitingly sexy sight to him. He went to go and draw a bath for them immediately, placing a stasis charm on the hot water to not let it go cold on them. He returned to the bedroom they shared and smiled softly at the sight of long expanses of soft pale skin as far as his eyes could see. A most welcome sight indeed, for the green eyes that travelled down Draco’s body. Draco’s cheeks flushed at the attention. Harry slipped his boxers off and crawled into bed with the blond. Ah yes, for the Potters, life in Hogwarts after the war was good.


End file.
